Hesitation
by DnAfan
Summary: Set after "Dehlia Road" ...


**_Hello frndsss..._**

 ** _Here is my new OS set after "Dehlia road" on request of my deary reviewer and sweet friend Kirti...bina kuchh soche samjhe likh diya...pata nahi kaisa hai...so plsss frndsss r & r..._**

 ** _Here we go..._**

 ** _._**

.

.

Dr Vikas and Anshita accepted their crime...team arrested them...

Abhi : chalo...

Salunkhe sir : kaha bhai?

Abhi : are sir...beurau...aur kaha...

Daya was going to say something but Salunkhe sir asked...

Salunkhe sir : kyu?

Abhi : ye kaisa sawaal hai sir...beurau kyo jaayenge...kaam karne...inhe arrest kar liya hai...DK aur Ragini ka bhi to statement lena hoga na...aur phir...

Dr Salunkhe : ek min...ek min...kamaal ho yaar tum dono bhi...kaam ke aage tum dono ko kabhi kuchh nahi dikhta na...tumhare ander ek drug inject ki gai thi...jiska tum dono par itna jyaada asar ho gaya tha ki tum dono ek dusre ko apna dushman samajh rahe the...aur dushmano ki tarah hi ek dusro ko maar rahe the... (Duo hide their eyes from each other...) wo to achha hua hum waqt par pahoch gaye...aur tum dono ko wo antidote de diya...lekin abhi tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai...isiliye chup chap dono ghar jao...samjhe...(Duo tried to protest but Salunkhe sir cutted them in between)...dekho mai kuchh nahi sununga...aur phir baaki ki team hai na...ye log sambhal lenge...

Sachin : haan sir...aap log ghar jaaiye...aur aaram kijiye...

Shreya : haan sir...please...

Duo nodded...

Salunkhe sir (to pankaj) : pankaj...tum in dono ko ghar chhod do...

Daya : are nahi sir...hum chale jaayenge...

Salunkhe sir : bilkul nahi...iss halat me driving karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...aur ye medicine hai...agar jyaada headache vagere ho to le lena...drug ka asar dheere dheere jaa raha hai...isiliye aise me headache ya weakness jaisa lagega...but don't worry...antidote de diya hai...isiliye chinta vali koi baat nahi hai...

Duo together: thank u sir...

Salunkhe sir nodded in smile...and Pankaj dropped them to their home...on the whole way both were silent...and didn't say a word...A different kinda hesitation they felt between them...

I **n Duo home :**

Duo and pankaj entered in home and duo sat on sofa...Pankaj gave them water to drink...just then freddy also came there...

Abhi : are Freddy tum...iss waqt...?

Freddy : haan sir...pankaj ne mujhe bataya...ki wo aap dono ko ghar chhodne jaa raha hai...to mai direct yehi aa gaya...aap dono ke liye ye dinner lekar...meri wife ne bade pyaar se banaya hai...

Daya : are Freddy...iski kya jaroorat thi yaar...

Freddy : jarurat kyo nahi thi sir...khana to khana padega na...chaliye abb aap log fresh ho jaiye aur dinner kar lijiye...

Abhi (in smile) : thank u Freddy...

Freddy : sir...aap log sab mera pariwar ho...fir thank u kaisa...

Duo nodded in smile and went for freshenup...then came in hall and silently took their dinner...

Freddy (in concern) : sir...abb aapko kaisa lag raha hai...I mean aap log thik to hain na...

Daya : haan freddy...hum thik hain...

Abhijeet also nodded...but both felt some dizziness...

Pankaj : achha hua na sir...hume waqt par wo antidote mil gaya...verna to pata nahi kya ho jaata...hum log vaha sahi waqt par pahoch vaye verna uss drug ke asar se to aap log ek dusre ko...

Bhe stopped as Freddy told him to stop by eyes...Duo felt really bad...as they knew it was not their fault...but don't know why they couldn't meet their eyes to each other...bcoz they felt really bad as how can they do this to each other...they loved each other so much...but It was their bad luck that that drug didn't know about these best buddies...

Freddy : sir...abb aap log aaram kijiye...hum chalte hain...

Duo nodded and they went from there..now only Duo were there...after that incident they didn't talk much to each other... they didn't understand but there was something which stopped them to talk...to looked at each other...Abhijeet about to get up but an "ahhhh" came out from his mouth...and finally the silence broken between them...

Daya (in panic) : kya hua boss ?

Abhi : nahi...kuchh nahi yaar wo gardan pe wo drug inject kiya tha na to wahi achanak thoda dard hua...but don't worry...mai thik hu...

Daya (in tension) : kaha thik ho boss...tum chalo room me...mai aata hu...

Abhi : are Daya...mai sach me thik hu yaar...

Daya : mujhe pata hai...par jitna kaha hai utna hi karo...

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment...and went in his room...after some minutes Daya also came their with a first aid box...and a glass of milk...

Abhi : ye sab kya hai Daya...

Daya : kuchh nahi...

Abhi : Daya...

Daya : ssshhh...

And he took the ointment and slowly started applying it on Abhijeet's wound...Abhijeet looked at him silently...

Daya : kya hua Boss...aise kya dekh rahe ho...

Abhi : bahot chot lagi na tujhe...

Daya (smiled sadly) : tumhe bhi to lagi...ye dekho...ye hath pe...chehre pe...sab meri vajah se... (Abhijeet shook his head in no...Daya continued) kabhi dekha hai aisa...jisne jakhm diya wahi marham laga raha hai...

Abhi : pagal...isme teri kya galti hai...agar aisa hi hai...to mene bhi to kitna maara na tujhe...

Daya (like an innocent kid) : haan...par mera haath to kuchh jyaada hi bhari hai na... (Abhijeet smiled on that innocence)...khair wo sab chhodo...ye haldi vala dudh hai...pee lo...better feel hoga...mai aata hu...

Abhi : tum kaha jaa rahe ho...

Daya : aata hu yaar...

And he went from there...and went in his room directly...and dialled someone's number...the person picked up the phone...

Person : hello...

Daya : haan...salunkhe sir...wo mai...

Salunkhe sir (in concern): kya baat hai Daya...tum dono thik to ho na...koi problem hai kya? To mai abhi aau...

Daya : are nahi sir...aisi koi baat nahi hai...wo actually...

Salunkhe sir : haan bolo...

Daya : wo sir actually mai aapse kuchh (in hesitation) puchhna chah raha tha...

Salunkhe sir : are bachhe...hichkicha kyo rahe ho...jo puchhna hai puchho...

Daya : sir wo Abhijeet ko wo drug di gai thi na to usse use koi problem...I mean aap to jaante hain na...Abhijeet ko pehle bhi sar pe chot lag chuki hai...uss drug se uske dimaag pe koi bura asar to...

Salunkhe sir (in smile) : chinta mat karo Daya...aisa kuchh nahi hai...wo antidote de diya hai na...aur fir mene unn machines ke jariye monitor pe check bhi to kiya na...Abhijeet bilkul thik hai...tum chinta mat karo...

Daya (relaxed) : oh...thank u so much sir...wo actually...thodi tension ho rahi thi na to isiliye aapko iss waqt pareshan kiya...

Salunkhe sir : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Daya...isme pareshani vali kaun si baat hai...vaise manana padega...khud ko bhi drug diya gaya par apni koi fikar hi nahi...

Daya : are sir mai thik hu...

Salunkhe sir (in smile) : to mene kab kaha ki tum theek nahi ho...vaise uska bhi yehi haal hoga...khud ko kuchh bhi ho par tumhaari fikar karke pareshaan ho raha hoga...

Daya : haan sir...ye drug bhi kitni buri cheez hai... (in sad tone) mere Abhi ko hi mujhse maar khilwa di...

Salunkhe sir : wo to hai...khair usme tum dono ki to koi galti nahi thi na...apne dil par koi bojh mat rakhna...hmm...

Daya (in smile) : jee sir...good night...

Salunkhe sir (in smile) : good night...

And they cut the call...Daya turned and shocked to see Abhijeet standing there...

Daya (in hesitation) : Abhi tum...yaha...

Abhi (came to him) : hmm...tumhare liye ye haldi vala dudh lekar aaya tha...tumne mujhe to dava laga di...dudh de diya...par ye nahi socha ki mere Daya ko bhi to chot aai hai...jo uske Abhi ne hi use de di...

Daya (in sad tone) : aisa mat bolo Boss...plssss...

Abhi (in smile) : baith yaha...

He made him sit...and started applied medicine...Daya flinched a bit with "ahh"...

Abhi (in panic) : sorry sorry yaar...jyaada dard hai kya...haan... (in sad tone) mene bahot chot pahochai na tujhe...

Daya looked at him with teary gaze...

Abhi :Daya... kya hua? Ye aansu kyo?

Daya didn't say anything just hugged his bro tightly and cried silently...

Abhi (pat his back) : Daya...Daya kya hua haan...aise kya...dekh idhar...

He separated...and wiped Daya's tears...

Abhi : aise koi rota hai kya haan...paagal...

Daya (in tears) : boss...mene tumhe kitna maara hoga...agar mere haathon kuchh jyaada ho jaata to...(his voice chocked)...

Abhi (in sad smile) : yehi sochkar to mai bhi kaanp jaa raha hu... agar mere haathon tujhe kuchh... (his voice chocked and eyes became teary)...

Daya : isme tumhaari kya galti boss...

Abhi (in teary smile) : wahi to...isme tumhaari bhi to galti nahi thi na...

Daya : haan lekin...tension to ho jaati hai na...

Abhi : itni tension ki salunkhe sir ko phone kar diya...

Daya (in shock) : tumne sab sun liya...

Abhi (pat his cheek) : han meri jaan...tujhe kya laga...tere Abhi ka dimag itna kamjor hai...

Daya : nahi Boss...aisi baat nahi hai...tumhaare dimaag par to pura bharosa hai...par usa drug ka to koi bharosa nahi hai na...

Abhi (smiled in tears) : ye to hai...par tu chinta mat kar...mai bilkul thik hu...jhooth nahi kahunga ...sar me thoda dard hai...par wo to drug ka effect jaate jaate chale jaayega na...

Daya : haan...actually wo to mujhe bhi ho raha hai...

Abhi (in fake anger): hmm...fir bhi sirf mere liye medicine aur doodh lekar aaye...apni to koi fikar hi nahi hai...(Daya smiled sweetly so Abhijeet initiated) abb muskura kyo rahe ho?

Daya (in smile) : kuchh nahi boss...Salunkhe sir bhi yehi keh rahe the...lekin Boss...mujhe apni fikar karne ki kya jarurat hai...uske liye to tum ho na...isiliye to khud chakkar aa raha hai...fir bhi mere liye ye doodh lekar aaye...

Abhi : mujhe koi chakkar vakkar nahi aa raha...

Daya (in naughty tone) : sach me...

Abhi : Dayaaa...tu bhi na...vaise sach kahu to aaj hum dono ek hi naav me sawaar hai...ek hi tarah ki situation me...fir chahe wo ek dusre ki care karna ho ya fir (in naughty tone) ek dusre se pitna...

Daya (in smile) : kya boss tum bhi...(touch the wound on his face) Boss...jyaada dard to nahi kar raha na...kya karu...mera haath hi hai hathode jaisa...

Abhi (in naughty tone) : hmmm...dhai kilo ka...

Daya : Bossss...

Abhi : are baba...tere haath se lagi hui chot mujhe kabhi dard de sakti hai kya...(Daya smiled in tears...) chal abhi ye aansu pochh...aur ye doodh pee le fatafat...

Daya : tumne piya?

Abhi : pee liya baba...

Daya smiled and hugged him tightly with "I love u Boss"...Abhijeet hugged him back and felt so much sooth in that hug...a sweet smile crept on his face with one word "Paagal"...

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plssss r & r...**_


End file.
